


Art Class Confidential

by Baz



Category: Easy A (2010), Hellcats, La La Land (2016), Phil of the Future, Superbad (2007), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhiannon becomes a nude life model at the art class, and she wants Olive to be one of the people to sketch her.</p><p>Olive accepts and also develops a bond with the teacher, Miss Leigh.</p><p>Meanwhile, Brandon has something very personal to tell Olive. Very personal indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Class Confidential

ART CLASS CONFIDENTIAL

 

From the memoirs of Olive Penderghast:

 

“No,” I said.

 

“Please,” begged Rhi.

 

“Noooooooooooo,” I replied.

 

“PLEASE!” begged Rhi.

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” I replied.

 

“C’MON, OLIVE!” whinned Rhi.

 

“NO!” I shouted. “I AM NOT GOING TO DRAW YOU NAKED!”

 

People walking by just stared at us.

 

Our Art Teacher, Miss Leigh who was in her mid 40’s, would often go to the football pitch to check out some of the students working out.

 

She would often look for anyone with a perfect built in body so that they would be a nude life model.

 

As luck would have it, Rhi’s super built in abs won Miss Leigh over.

 

One day, after gym, Rhi was just standing right in front of me, just talking to me.

 

Rhi also just happened to be completely naked.

 

She would always do that.

 

Well, when your parents are naturists.

 

Miss Leigh just happened to be in the locker room and she made her way over to me and the naked Rhi.

 

“Me and the Naked Rhi”, sounds like an Indie movie.

 

Miss Leigh asked the curly haired slut if she would like to be the life model and Rhi accepted it.

 

So two days later, Rhi was pestering me to be one of the artists to draw her naked.

 

“No way, dude,” I said. “I have seen you naked a billion times…….”

 

“Lucky girl,” said a male student walking by.

 

“............ and I am sick of it.”

 

Then Rhi had a plan.

 

“It’s either art class with me naked, or Religion with Marianne and the Jehovah's Witnesses.”

 

She was right.

 

I would have a choice between either Religion with that BITCH Marianne or Art Class with horny Rhi.

 

She won, dammit.

 

“Okay, bitch. I’ll draw you naked.”

 

“Also, Brandon will be there,” said Rhi.

 

Strange, Brandon is as gay as Christmas, why would he……..?

 

Well, I suppose it was either that or Religion with those assholes.

 

So the next day, I went to Art Class.

 

There were about 8 males (no surprise there), including Brandon, and 4 females. One of them told me that it would be a naked guy tomorrow.

 

Now, if it were only Todd.

 

But oh no, one of them was Nina.

 

Why would the school bitch be here?

 

Miss Leigh was speaking to Rhi, who was in a robe.

 

“Alright, everyone sit down,” said Miss Leigh.

 

Everyone did so. I sat next to Brandon.

 

“Dude, why are you drawing a chick naked?” I asked him.

 

“Shut up,” he said. “What? Do you think I’m going to run for the hills if I see a vagina?”

 

“Now class, pencils at the ready," said Miss Leigh. "Rhiannon, you may drop the robe.”

 

Rhi dropped the robe and everyone gasped in amazement. They all stared at her perfect abs and built in body.

 

As much as I love/hate Rhi, I want that body.

 

All the boys started to fidget in their seats. There would be many sore wrists that night.

 

“So Rhi, have you thought about how you’re going to pose?” asked Miss Leigh.

 

“Yep, I’m gonna pose like this,” answered Rhi as she placed one hand on the back of her head and the other on her hip.

 

“Oooooh, very sexy,” said a male student.

 

You could hear the hormones of the male students going berserk.

 

“Now class, capture the sexiness, capture the beauty,” began Miss Leigh. “Rhi is 200% sex and never runs out.”

 

“So, she’s a slut then,” said Nina with a shit eating grin.

 

Miss Leigh looked at her.

 

“Nina, get out.”

 

“What?” asked Nina.

 

“Get out, you worthless piece of shit,” said Miss Leigh.

 

We couldn’t believe it. A teacher swore in our class and she was telling the school bi-otch to get lost. I was really starting to like Miss Leigh.

 

“Fine,” said Nina getting up. “This class is for pervs, anyway. I’m outta here.”

 

“Then why are you here?” asked Miss Leigh.

 

“And also, I’m reporting you to the Principal for that comment,” said Nina.

 

“Go ahead,” said Miss Leigh. “I called many a student a bad word, especially bitches like you.”

 

Nina gasped.

 

“Also, Nina,” continued Miss Leigh. “Word of advice: Next time you cross the road, don’t bother looking.”

 

“Hmph!” said Nina as she made her way to the door.

 

“Here, let me unlock it for you,” said Miss Leigh as she went over to the door, unlocked it, opened it, smacked Nina on the head and pushed her out. Then she closed the door and locked it again.

 

“Now,” she said going back to her desk. “You may start sketching now.”

 

So we all began to draw.

 

I’m an okay artist. I mostly draw cartoons at home of people getting killed, and those people are Marianne, Nina and Kanye West.

 

But here, I was drawing a real person in realistic way. The kind of people you would draw in a Marvel comic.

 

Half an hour later, I had Rhi’s upper body done. Yes, I drew her tits as well.

 

I had to give Rhi credit for standing there in that position for a long time. She did wobble a bit, though.

 

Miss Leigh then got up and walked around us looking at our sketches.

 

She would give advice like “No, the nipple should be more erect”, “Bit more shadow here”, “Less shadow here”, “No, that breast is bigger than the other”, “Those abs are not in the proper light”, “The hip should be more curvy here, remember, the abs and the hips are sexy.”

 

That final comment made the male students even more aroused.

 

Another 30 minutes later and we were finished. Rhi put her robe back on and we showed our sketches to Miss Leigh.

 

“And a big hand to Rhiannon, possibly the sexiest female student in the school.”

 

We all applauded Rhi who responded with a curtsy.

 

“Miss Leigh…….” began Rhi.

 

“Call me Betsy,” said Miss Leigh.

 

“Betsy,” began Rhi. “Who would be the sexiest male student in the school?”

 

“He’ll be here tomorrow,” answered Miss Leigh.

 

After Rhi put her clothes on, throughout the rest of the day, she kept bugging me and bugging me about her experience.

 

“Dude, I know your experience,” I said. “I was there.”

 

“Yes, but you weren’t the model,” said Rhi. “I was naked in front of everyone.”

 

“14 people, including myself,” I replied.

 

“Miss Leigh is awesome and she called me the Sexiest Female student in the school,” said Rhi as proud as you’d like.

 

“She says that to all the models,” I said.

 

“Well, I’m off to the gym, get ready for tomorrow, see ya.”

 

And the horny jungle girl ran off.

 

Later on, I met Brandon.

 

“Olive, can you come over to my house tonight?” he asked.

 

“Sure,” I said.

 

“And just you alone, for I have something important to tell you,” he said.

 

“Okay,” I replied.

 

 

 

 

  
  


Later that evening, I went to Brandon’s house.

 

I went to his room where he was waiting for me.

 

“Olive, the reason why I went to the art class today, was to look at Rhi’s killer body,” he began.

 

“That’s funny, coming from someone who's gay,” I replied.

 

“As you know, Rhi has an amazing body,” he continued.

 

I could tell he was getting really nervous about what he was going to say.

 

“Yeah?” I said.

 

“And, let’s face it, you’re beautiful,” he said. “Those sexy eyes, that hair. Don’t deny it.”

 

“Yeah?” I said getting more and more concerned.

 

“Olive,” he said as he was about to reach the climax of his speech. “You’re probably gonna laugh and think I’m a nut.”

 

“Go on,” I replied.

 

“Olive……..,” said Brandon. “...................................I want to be a woman.”

 

There was a long pause.

 

“Okay,” I said.

 

“This is the part where you make fun of me,” he said with tears forming in his eyes.

 

“No,” I said.

 

I then reached out my hand and held his.

 

“No,” I said. “Look, Brandon, if this is what you want, I’m for it. I’m going to support you……”

 

“You better not be clowning,” said Brandon with tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

“I clown you not,” I replied.

 

Then I gave him a big hug.

 

“When I leave school, I’m gonna get a job and save up all my money to get that operation,” he said as he cried some more.

 

“And I will give you a large donation,” I said.

 

He looked at me, his eyes were all red and puffy.

 

“I never met a transgender before and you are the first, so to speak,” I said.

 

“Please, don’t tell anyone,” he pleaded.

 

“Hey, word is my bond,” I said. “Cross my heart.”

 

That night I went home.

 

What an eye opener, this day was. My friend posed naked, my art teacher was awesome and my gay friend wants to be a woman.

 

Life was good.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Rhi was the model again, but this time, a rather sexy male student called Xavier, a football jock, but not a jerk, was there in a robe.

 

We all sat in our chairs and had our pencils and sketchpads again.

 

“Now, drop the robes.”

 

Rhi and Xavier did so and……….. All the girls, including myself all gasped at Xavier’s awesome abs and his rather large and very erect……………

 

Miss Leigh looked at Xavier.

 

“Xavier, what have I told you about doing that?”

 

“Sorry, Miss," said Xavier. "But I am posing with a very sexy lady. This thing will never go down.”

 

Us girls looked in admiration and Rhi was giving him a very sexy look. She was the predator and this hunk was the prey.

 

“Er…...Rhi?” asked Miss Leigh.

 

Rhi looked down. She was aroused too.

 

“I’m sorry, but the automatic doors will be stuck open for a long time.”

 

So we all began to draw those wonderful epic bodies. The only man I had ever seen naked was Rhi’s dad, and I never want to see him naked again.

 

After an hour, the sexy stars put their robes back on and Miss Leigh had something to tell Rhi.

  
  


That night, I got a phone call from Rhi.

 

“Hey, guess what?”

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“Miss Leigh has a friend who is working on a low budget Independent movie that is being filmed in Sacramento,” answered Rhi. “There is a nude scene and the main actress doesn’t wanna do it, so Miss Leigh asked me to be that girl’s body double and I said yes.”

 

I gasped. I felt so happy for her.

 

“Hurray for Hollywood,” I said.

 

“Well, I will get a credit, incase any other filmmakers want me,” said Rhi. “As long as it’s not porn.”

 

“When are you filming this movie?” I asked her.

 

“I’ll be going tomorrow,” answered Rhi. “I’m only on set for a day. There’s going to be people putting makeup on my tits and ass, and they’re going to light them for hours.”

 

“Good for you,” I said.

 

“Also, Miss Leigh told me she wants to see you tomorrow morning,” said Rhi.

  


The next day, I wondered why Miss Leigh wanted to see me.

 

I went into her class.

 

“You wanted to see me, Miss Leigh?”

 

“Hello, Olive. I have something to ask you.”

 

I sat down on the chair in front of her desk.

 

“Olive, I couldn’t help but notice what a very beautiful face you have,” she said.

 

“Oh thank you,” I said.

 

“I mean, you have those stunning eyes, you have that gorgeous hair,” said Miss Leigh. “Let’s face it, babe, you’re a knockout.”

 

“Oh I wouldn’t know………” I chuckled, being flattered.

 

“So I was wondering, would you like to be the model for my class later today?” she asked.

 

Suddenly, a lightening bolt went down my spine.

 

“NO!”

 

“What?” asked Miss Leigh.

 

“I don’t want to be naked!” I cried.

 

I was actually starting to get angry.

 

“Er……….oh!” laughed Miss Leigh. “No, I don’t want you to be naked.”

 

“I may be a friend of Rhi, but that crazy bitch is a nudist to the core!” I said.

 

“No, you won’t be naked,” said Miss Leigh. “But you will be wearing a very beautiful red dress.”

 

There was a red dress hanging from a hanger across the room. It did look beautiful and also, kind of sexy. For me, getting naked is a no-no, but being sexy isn’t too bad.

 

“Miss Leigh, I will be honoured,” I said.

 

“Good,” she said. “See you later.”

 

Later that day, I arrived into the class. To my surprise, there was Brandon and Todd. Miss Leigh gave me the dress and I went into the small room to change into it.

 

When I came out, I got plenty of wolf whistles.

 

I felt sexy wearing this killer red dress. It revealed one of my legs. I just couldn’t help but move in a very sexy way, as I walked in front of the artists.

 

I gave Todd the sexiest look I could give him, and that was my pose.

 

They all began to draw my ultimate beauty and sexiness.

 

Although I was dying for a pee 10 minutes later. Kind of hard to be sexy, when your bladder is full.

 

After an agonizing hour, (all I could think about was going to the bathroom, throughout the whole damn thing) sketching was all over and I popped into the bathroom for a well deserved pee.

 

I came back into the class, went into the small room, changed back into my normal clothes and came back when everyone was leaving.

 

I saw Todd’s sketch.

 

God, I looked hot in it.

 

“See you tomorrow, babe,” he purred.

 

“Likewise,” I purred back.

  
  


All the students had gone and only me and Miss Leigh were alone.

 

“Olive, can I talk to you?” she asked.

 

I went over to her desk.

 

“That was a great job you did,” she said.

 

“All I had to do was stand there and try not to break wind,” I said.

 

Miss Leigh laughed.

 

“I love that, that sense of humour you have,” she said. “But in all honesty, I think you are without a doubt the most beautiful girl in the whole school.”

 

“I thought you said Rhi was the most beautiful,” I said.

 

“No, she’s the sexiest,” corrected Miss Leigh. “But you are………”

 

Just then, and I am not making this up, she put her hand on my cheek.

 

“.........the most……….”

 

Then she placed her other hand on the back of my head.

 

“..........beautiful……….”

 

Then she stood up and brought her face over to me.

 

“.............girl, I have ever met.”

 

Then she kissed me right on the mouth.

 

She put her fingers through my hair and really went for it.

 

I think it went on for 20 seconds, until she pulled herself away from me.

 

“No! What am I doing?”

 

She sat on her chair and had tears in her eyes.

 

I tried to review what happened. I really did. It happened so fast.

 

“Olive……..,” she said as tears filled up in her eyes. “I'm really sorry!”

 

She got up and ran over to a corner. Then she really started to cry.

 

“Olive…………… I’m sorry, but I really like you. I look at Rhi and you, and wondered why wasn’t I like you when I was your age.”

 

I was speechless. I really was.

 

“You're very lucky, boys will love you for your beauty and your personality,” Miss Leigh continued to sob. “And I am just nothing.”

 

I just stood there desperately trying to think of something to say. But nothing would come to my mind as I was shocked and felt sorry for this poor woman.

 

“I am so sorry, Olive,” she wept. “I am such a fool.”

 

I decided to leave.

 

Miss Leigh really needed help.

 

She continued to cry as I left the class.

  
  


That night I laid on my bed. I was frightened. Even though she kissed me and didn’t harm me at all, I was still scared of Miss Leigh and what she did.

 

I didn’t even tell my parents about it.

 

I got a phone call from Rhi, who was still at Sacramento.

 

“You okay?” she asked.

 

“Rhi, I have something to tell you,” I began.

 

“Miss Leigh tried to kiss you,” said Rhi.

 

“How did you…….?”

 

“Miss Leigh called me and told me what happened,” answered Rhi. “To be honest, I knew that she would do it. She talked about you none stop ‘Olive this, Olive that’. I thought something was up.”

 

“Rhi, I’m scared,” I said with tears in my eyes.

 

“Did she hurt you?” asked Rhi.

 

“No,” I said. “She just kissed me and started crying.”

 

“She’s not a bad person, just confused,” said Rhi.

 

After the call, I went downstairs and told my parents about what happened. They were surprised, but were glad that I wasn’t hurt physically.

 

I also called Brandon and Todd about what happened.

 

That night, I only got four hours of sleep. I was too scared to come in and face Miss Leigh.

 

But there was an important assembly that morning.

 

We all went into the gymnasium and the Principal stood there with the microphone and a paper.

 

“Miss Leigh, the Art Teacher has left the school,” he began. “She has written a note explaining her reason: ‘To students and staff, I am so sorry. I have tried to seduce one of my pupils. Words cannot describe how horrible my stupid mistake was. I am disgusted with myself and I cannot bear to teach anymore. I’m going somewhere to find out how to solve my flaws, which are many. I have left a friend of mine to replace me, and don’t worry, she is not one of those………’ Erm……… ‘A……...hole replacements.’.......”

 

Everyone laughed. That was Miss Leigh’s writing alright.

 

“Ahem……’But she is easy to get along with and is more sensible than I am. I hope you can forgive me, but I don’t think I can forgive myself. I am such a fool. I am so sorry, everyone and I bid you adieu. Miss Leigh’.”

 

The new teacher was a 35 year old woman called Miss Ewell. A very nice lady. She had been aware of Miss Leigh’s reputation and wishes her the best of luck on her quest to find herself.

 

And so do I.

 

Wherever you are, Betsy Leigh, I hope you’re okay.

 

As for Rhi’s movie and Brandon’s quest to become a woman, I will write their stories very soon.

 

THE END

 

  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
